A Simple Wish
by Crystalzap
Summary: He wished for a second chance, to save his Father… he should have been more specific. After the Cell games on the lookout Gohan accidentally wishes himself into the past, while the dragon was still summoned. He was sent back further than expected and now has to be careful not to destroy the future while trying to prepare for the battles he knows are coming. & there is a surprise
1. Another Chance

**A Simple Wish**

**Chapter 1: Another Chance**

The 11 year old savor of the world looked down at the floor as his Father told everyone he didn't want to come back to life, back to his family. The others were all disappointed of course but it wouldn't affect them much. It was Gohan and his mother that would miss him every day.

Everyone started thinking and talking about what they would now use the last wish for but Gohan wasn't really paying any attention. As his mind went over the fact that he would never see his Father again because his Father didn't want to see _him_. 'He had gotten his own Father killed it was really no wonder that his Dad wouldn't want to be near him._ He must hate me…_' Gohan thought to himself.

Some part of what he was feeling must have shown through to his face or aura because Piccolo was looking at him seemingly concerned. Deciding he would figure out what was on his young student's mind later Piccolo refocused his attention on what the others were saying. He would regret putting it off. As seconds later without thinking about his surroundings Gohan mumbled the words that would forever change him.

"I wish I had another chance." The words were spoken so low no one but Piccolo heard him as Dende was the only other being with heightened hearing and he was listening to everyone else's ideas. Piccolo looked toward his first friend sadly; his emotions soon changed to surprise and then fear as he heard the dragon.

"**Your wish shall be granted." **The eternal dragon's voice boomed, as everyone looked up shocked wondering what wish he was talking about except Piccolo and Gohan. The youngest now realizing just what he had said out loud.

"NO!" Piccolo yelled making a dash for Gohan as the dragon's eyes glowed red like they always did before completely a wish. The thought of how vague the wish the young saiyan had made going through the Namek's head. He was just about to grab onto Gohan hoping to be able to protect him somehow when the boy disappeared leaving no traces behind.

The entire group stood in shocked, horror as the youngest of their group disappeared into thin air, and confused as to why? No one so much as blinked when the dragon balls shot themselves once again to the far corners of the Earth. After a long silence the newly revived Trunks was the first to speak.

"What just happened?" the purple haired time traveler asked still staring at the spot that the younger version of his sensei vanished from. Like glass breaking his voice seemed to pull everyone from their trance, and Piccolo started telling everyone what he had heard Gohan wish for.

Meanwhile the eleven year old super saiyan felt like he was in some tunnel from Hell he couldn't see anything and felt like he was being thrown about while spinning. Thankfully he never hit anything even as it seemed like he had been tossed into a really powerful dryer with no sides. He didn't know how long he had been there but after a while there was a bright light that blinded him after not being able to see anything for so long, and he closed his eyes tight.

When the light died down he could tell he was no longer, where ever in the hell he was before and slowly opened his eyes to see someone he really hoped to never see again. Standing in front of him with his long slimy tail wrapped around Vegeta's neck was Frieza.

'_Uh oh,_' Gohan thought. '_I remember I accidently wished for another chance, but I meant to save Dad… Did the dragon send me back in time? Well I guess I could still save Dad since I'm back far enough, and it could be worse. My wish was kind of vague._' Gohan's thoughts were interrupted as he heard Vegeta yell when Frieza started using him as a punching bag.

The little hybrid's eyes narrowed, he remembered this, he had watch Vegeta get almost beaten to death the first time before he found enough courage to try and help him not that it mattered since Piccolo had grabbed him. He knew he could get away from Piccolo, changing this though could change anything but didn't he learn from Trunks that him just being there changed things?

Besides he still didn't know if he had the strength in his younger body to stop Frieza. At the sound of Vegeta's scream though he already knew what he would do. The now five year old's body tensed and he leapt towards the evil tyrant that had plagued his younger childhood nightmares using his energy to make him faster. Piccolo was surprised at the speed but had still managed to make a grab at him even as the small boy dodged him easily without looking back. As if he'd expected it.

"Gohan!" the Namek yelled but it was too late as the half breed plowed head first into the evil being's stomach, making him release Vegeta. Even as the bloody saiyan prince fell to the ground he gasped in shock and relief as he glimpsed Gohan from the corner of his eyes tackle the most powerful being in the universe to help _him_.

Frieza wasn't as amused when he hit the ground much harder than he expected and tried to smash the boy's skull in. Before he could though Gohan jumped back and up, away from him, landing a good ten feet away. Then immediately raised his hands above his head and started gathering energy. Piccolo and Krillen shook off their shock and stood ready to help as they watched a five year old boy take on the tyrant of the universe.

"MA-SEN-KO HA!" Gohan shouted as he blasted Frieza. Seeing how weak the blast was though he realized he didn't bring any of his energy back through time with him. Not that everyone else's eyes didn't go wide when they saw the strong attack hit the evil being. It would put Frieza down for a little while. The small saiyan was happily surprised though as he felt the familiar tug in him that he knew could turn him into a super saiyan if he just pulled it out.

It was weak though, if he transformed he couldn't stay that way long and still wouldn't be nearly as powerful as before but it might be enough to beat Frieza. Gohan filed those thoughts away for later as he saw the tyrant start to stir. He flew down to Vegeta to check on him, the price was still breathing but was beaten pretty badly. Gohan pulled Vegeta into a sitting position then carefully leaned him on the side of the mountain wall as the older saiyan grunted in pain.

Piccolo and Krillen approached them not saying a word and Gohan looked up nervously to see Frieza starting to get up. He looked back and forth between the half dead Vegeta and Frieza then thankfully remembered his Father would be there soon, he had come just before Vegeta was killed.

The small boy took to the air not noticing Piccolo's eyes narrow as he did and thinking that he could at least last a few more minutes without going super saiyan, though he knew Vegeta would get a kick out of it if he did. The Namek's head snapped to the side in fear for his student as he felt Frieza charge.

Gohan didn't move, he'd asked for a second chance and he wasn't going to use it to run away. He slanted his body to a fighting stance in mid air watching Frieza charge and waiting for the fight to begin. The fight became brutal within minutes as Frieza upped his power level to what he said was the '50%' mark, sarcastically praising his young opponent for pushing him that far before going into how he was going to kill all his friends when he was done with the kid.

Piccolo was watching carefully for a chance to jump in and taking notice that his student's moves were more skilled and precise than just minutes before when they all were fighting Frieza. If what Vegeta said was true and a saiyan's power increased whenever they healed from a near death state was one thing but it shouldn't give him anything like this. It was still Gohan he was sure, but it was almost like he was more… experienced.

Krillen was also watching the fight closely but more because he wondered how Gohan got so fast that his eyes could barely keep up watching him. However while Frieza was thinking something similar as to how the kid had managed to stay alive so long while fighting him, he didn't show it.

The little half breed in question didn't think he was fairing as well as the others did, as he caught another one of Frieza's fists to his cheek. The tyrant smirked as he whacked the boy with his long tail sending him crashing into the ground. Gohan got back up panting; his five year old body was much more tired than he knew his older eleven year old body would have been.

Gohan knew a few of his ribs must have broken as he wiped the blood off his chin wondering how long Frieza would wait for him before he deemed it too long. If his father didn't get here soon he would have to turn into a super saiyan or there was a real chance he would die.

The little half breed prepared to fight again as he felt the evil tyrant coming toward him quickly. Frieza threw a punch at him which Gohan easily caught but with his body so weakened he barely stopped the fist he was holding onto before it hit his face. Not missing a beat though he threw his own punch at Frieza's face and it was also stopped as the evil being caught his wrist.

It seemed they were at a stalemate at first when they push against each other and the ground cracked beneath their feet but within a few seconds under the pressure Gohan found his younger and weaker body being pushed back. He pushed back harder using more power to strengthen his arms and legs, but it wasn't going to be enough, and to use anymore power he would have to transform.

Krillen, Piccolo and even the barely conscious Vegeta though were stunned at the amount of power the five year old boy was creating. Vegeta was almost gaping thinking that maybe he was wrong and that Gohan, who was barely over four feet tall, would be the first super saiyan in hundreds of years.

Gohan wasn't paying attention to any of them, he knew to take his eyes off Frieza would mean his death. The small boy gritted his teeth as he was pushed back again, losing his balance and before he could catch himself Frieza had grabbed him by the neck with his tail. Exactly like he had been holding Vegeta when Gohan had tackled him.

Instinctively the little hybrid's hands grabbed at Frieza's tail trying to pull it from his neck, but his body had been weakened too much from the fight. Even as he pulled with all his strength the tyrant's tail didn't so much as budge. '_This is it, I've gotta turn now or I'm gonna die!_' were Gohan's panicked thoughts as he began to bring out the power deep within himself.

When Piccolo and Krillen saw their young friend get caught however they prepared to go in and free him knowing full well they could easily die in doing so. Krillen was drawing energy into a blast while Piccolo was getting a good angle to physically charge the evil tyrant. They both stopped however when they sensed a high power level headed right toward Frieza.

The evil overlord of course couldn't sense other people's energy and struck Gohan in the stomach hard. The boy coughed out blood but then looked up at Frieza his young eyes promising pain. Frieza actually felt scared for a second as he looked into the young saiyan's eyes, and realize they had changed to sea green.

The tyrant shook it off preparing to hit the boy again and Gohan waited for the hit not even blinking as he prepared to pull harder on the well of saiyan power in him. The hit never made it to him though as someone had kicked Frieza in the head hard enough that his tail released Gohan and a loud crash was heard a few miles away.

After losing so much energy and letting go of his super saiyan power so quickly, as he didn't need it anymore, Gohan wasn't sure he could catch himself as he dropped through the air toward the ground, but he didn't have to. Someone had caught him, and even as he had shut his eyes he knew that scent, that feeling and…

"Gohan?" that voice. Gohan's eyes opened slowly to see his Father's concerned face looking down at him in his arms. Goku's face turned to surprise when he saw his son's eyes were sea green. Then his son blinked and they were back to normal, so Goku pushed his confusion away, he had bigger problems right now.

"Gohan, you okay?" Goku tried again. Gohan couldn't speak though. To him it was only an hour ago that he had watched his Father die because he made a stupid mistake, and not twenty minutes since his Father had refused to return to him and his Mother. When it became clear his Father was still waiting for an answer he gave a small nod.

It was a lie, he wasn't okay. He was nowhere near okay. Physically he had a few broken ribs, was low on energy, and had a lot of cuts and bruises. Mentally he was freaking out, earlier he didn't really have much time to let it sink in what had happen to him as he went straight into a fight with Frieza. But it was the answer his Father was looking for.

So Gohan just stared as Goku carried him over and sat him down by Piccolo. The Namek bent down to him as his Father went to check on Vegeta. Gohan only followed his Father with his eyes hardly breathing till Piccolo placed a hand his head causing him to reactively turn to him.

"You okay kid?" he asked. Gohan was just going to nod to him too, but stopped himself. Piccolo seemed to actually want a real answer; he didn't just ask anyone if they were okay, because he didn't much care about anyone but Gohan. The boy didn't say anything long enough that the Namek was starting to worry. Finally he spoke.

"I will be." The little saiyan said in almost a whisper. Piccolo nodded taking his hand from the kid's head and stepping between him and where the evil tyrant Frieza was getting up looking quite pissed. Krillen listened to the exchange but made no comment and walked to Piccolo's side when they were done. Then they all looked between Goku and Vegeta talking and Frieza getting up.

Vegeta could hardly move much less get up but it sounded like he was almost begging Goku to not show Frieza any mercy. Telling him what he had done, so that the too kind hearted fighter would finish the tyrant off once and for all. Gohan looked on sadly as he knew this was only the beginning and that Frieza wouldn't truly die for about a year from now and then they would have even more problems.

Frieza was close now walking toward them slowly looking quite upset that another 'weakling' had joined the fight and blindsided him. As he neared the tyrant raised his two fingers in front of him and shot an energy blast. Everyone's eyes widened looking for where the death beam was headed by the time they saw who it was aimed at, not even Goku was close enough to stop it… from going right through Vegeta.

"Thought I already killed him. Oh well." Frieza sneered. Vegeta coughed and a lot of blood came out, even as Goku hover over him, the prince turned to Gohan and nodded at him in some sort of respect. Gohan stared, looking confused, almost innocent, feeling grief for Vegeta and slowly nodded back just as Vegeta's eyes closed and his life ended. Goku lifted his own eyes from Vegeta's corpse to glare at Frieza.

"You hold no value in the life of others; you destroy with no second thoughts, and kill without mercy. You even kill children." Goku spoke in a level tone as he buried Vegeta but if you listened hard enough you could hear the disgust in his voice. "But today, I will defeat you." His voice, eyes and stance all showing his strong will and determination. Frieza smirked wondering how many times he'd heard that.

"Very well but hurry up, I'm getting bored." Frieza taunted but Goku just smirked back at him. Before you could blink the fight was on. Piccolo helped Gohan up with Krillen not far behind and they gave the fighters some room. Once they were at a safe distance Gohan tried to relax his body enough so that he would regain some of his energy quicker.

* * *

**AND CUT! **

**This is just the beginning so if you like it and want more tell me!  
**


	2. Frieza vs Goku

**I got such a good response I thought I'd put this up right away,**

** hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Frieza vs Goku**

At first the fight seemed like an even fight to Krillen and Piccolo but Gohan knew better, his Father would have to transform to beat the evil monster. Soon the others saw it too, Frieza had the upper hand and Goku was losing. The young half breed was shifting nervously from foot to foot as he watched his Father being beaten and couldn't help but think of the Cell Games. The only thing that kept him from going to help was the memories he had of this day when his Father had won.

Finally, his Father had started the spirit bomb! Gohan let out a breath in relief; things were back on track and going just like before. Despite the fact he had changed Vegeta's last moments slightly. The others had finally noticed and were staring at the giant energy ball in awe. The little saiyan grinned and almost chuckled if they thought that was a lot of power they hadn't seen anything yet.

"You two, Goku needs more energy. Give me your hands." Piccolo said pulling Gohan out of his thoughts and getting Krillen's attention. Krillen looked a bit confused but held his hands up to Piccolo anyway.

"Like this?" the only full blooded human among them questioned. Piccolo nodded noticing Gohan had already done the same and started giving their extra energy to Goku's growing spirit bomb. The small boy bit his bottom lip wondering if he should put more energy in than last time to make it strong enough to kill Frieza.

If he did though and Frieza really did die like that would his Father still go to Yardrat and learn the instant transmission technique? No, but would it matter… Gohan thought about it and was disappointed to know that the answer was yes, it would matter. His Father had used that technique to bring Dende back to earth and create new Dragon balls.

However even if there was another way to do that… '_If Frieza never went to Earth would Trunks still come back, how would it change? Would his Father not survive the heart virus without the medicine, would he ever get sick at all? Should he tell them?_'Gohan shook his head at the thoughts, he was now becoming fully aware and afraid of all the possibilities that coming back to this time had made.

"That should be enough." Piccolo stated pulling the young saiyan from his thoughts again, as he and Krillen pulled their hands back and stopped giving Piccolo their energy. Gohan said nothing maybe he could change some things… but this wasn't one of them.

All three of them watched as Goku gathered more energy to the large ball above them. The ball shuddered though as Frieze kicked Goku down still not seeing what was going on. They all tensed, Gohan saw his Father getting pounded in the face but when he was about to go help his Father, Piccolo put a hand in front of him.

"I think you've done enough." Said the Namek referring to how the boy had taken on Frieza by himself earlier, thinking the five year olds energy was low. Then he spoke to both the shorter people by his sides, "You two stay here." and took to the sky headed toward Frieza. Soon he kicked Frieza away right as the tyrant was going to blow Goku's head off.

There was a loud crash as the monster smashed into a mountain several miles away. Frieza was really getting tired of those weaklings blindsiding him, and always just as he is about to get rid of one. The tyrant snarled as he started pulling himself from the rubble.

"Goku hurry up!" Piccolo shouted as he landed near his onetime enemy. He had put all his remaining energy into that last hit, when Frieza got up… it wouldn't end well.

"I'm.. trying!" Goku grinded out as he tried to focus on gathering more energy from other planets into the spirit bomb. The Earth raised saiyan closed his eyes in concentration.

Now Frieza was walking back over on land at a normal pace, not at all looking happy about being hit. '_Well at least he's taking his time._' Piccolo thought as he felt the energy ball above him get a little bigger. All of a sudden the evil tyrant disappeared to everyone but Gohan's eyes, and reappeared in front of Piccolo before hitting him hard with a fist to the stomach.

The Namek fell to his knees as the monster grabbed him by his throat. Frieza took his two fingers and started charging up his death shot, pointed at Piccolo's head. The Namek glared up at him defiantly still hoping the idiot behind him would just throw the stupid energy ball before he died. Goku was watching in horror still thinking the spirit bomb was too small to stop the evil alien, but as he saw the beam charging next to Piccolo's head he gritted his teeth about to throw it anyway.

Goku stopped though as two energy blast from different sides hit Frieza dead on, and pushed him off the Namek. Piccolo a took breath in relief and used what little energy he still had to jump back away from where 'the terror of the universe' was holding his face in pain from two shrimps blasting him. He smirked and looked to the two that had just saved his ass.

"I didn't think you two had any energy left." He spoke as though he hadn't been just about to die. Krillen chuckled.

"Well I don't know about Gohan, but that blast was about all I had." The bald monk said truthfully, trying to play his nervousness off. The small boy said nothing choosing not to answer what really wasn't a question, and watched Frieza carefully as he recovered enough to send a malicious glare their way.

Krillen looked intimidated, and Piccolo was very concerned not that he showed it, but Gohan didn't so much as flinch. He glared straight back at the monster that had haunted his dreams until his Father's return from Yardrat. Piccolo was closest to Goku so he spoke low enough Frieza couldn't hear.

"How much longer do you need for that?" Goku blinked like he was thinking about it and after a few seconds answered.

"About a minute, 60 seconds." replied the tailless saiyan. Piccolo grimaced a minute in a fight with Frieza could be a lifetime… seriously. Gohan nodded and stepped forward, Piccolo grabbed his armor clad shoulder stopping him. The boy simply turned his head around with questioning eyes. The Namek really didn't want him to go; he would rather go himself than send his student and first friend.

"You don't have enough energy." Piccolo tried thinking the kid really was low. Krillen just watched hoping they'd all survive somehow. While Goku was trying to focus on the spirit bomb and barely heard any of it. Gohan narrowed his eyes and looked down to the side, and Piccolo let out a breath thinking he had won. To his surprise the boy looked back up after a moment, determination radiating from his features.

"Yes… I do." replied the young saiyan. Thinking about how they had all made it through this before but that things could change, hell if Piccolo died the dragon balls would be gone again and it would ruin everything. He had to do _everything_ he could to make sure it all worked out. Piccolo had never seen such resolve in anyone not even Goku. In his awe he had released the boy's shoulder.

Frieza's face was still burning but now he just wanted to kill those little brats. Gohan saw he was ready to make a move and felt Piccolo let go of him. So on some instinct as Frieza charged disappearing he moved almost as quickly and knocked the tyrant out of the air. Piccolo and Krillen were shocked at the display but Goku hadn't seen. However the evil dictator wasn't down long and went straight for the small boy.

Gohan took a deep breath knowing what he had to do and that it would change history, but that if he didn't he would be putting his friends lives at risk, and with Piccolo's everyone else's. With these thoughts Gohan pulled hard on the power within him using the same motivation he always used of his friend's lives in danger. He gritted he teeth as his felt the rage inside him.

Frieza stopped in his tracks as he saw the five year old boy flash a golden aura and glare at him with hard green eyes. The overlord of the universe watch in surprised fascination as the boy's aura flashed again starting to flow up him like fire. Piccolo and Krillen stood frozen with their eyes wide, as Goku's eyes shot open sensing his son's power going wild.

"AAAAH!" At last Gohan couldn't hold it in anymore and screamed letting his rage out as his power stabilized. His hair stood up but was still black with his eyes practically glowing green and there was a powerful golden aura around him, surging up his body like golden flames. At this age with his power level so low after all the fighting he'd done that day he couldn't fully transform. But that was okay he just needed to keep Frieza busy for awhile. It might even be a plus since now his Father would stay in the history books as the first super saiyan in centuries.

As Gohan was thinking of the advantages, everyone had gone quiet; no one spoke a word as they all were now in defensive stances from when they had to keep from being thrown back by the young saiyan's power. Even Goku had been so surprised he almost lost control of the spirit bomb. The only noise for a while was the sound coming from Gohan's fluctuating power.

"I can't keep this up for long Piccolo, tell my Dad to keep going." Gohan whispered knowing the Namek would hear him. He had felt his Father stop pulling in more energy when he powered up. Piccolo snapped back to reality and nodded to the now glowing boy. Then Piccolo whispered to Goku, who almost jumped like he had been shocked with a lightning bolt but then nodded to Gohan too, refocusing on drawing in more power.

The sound of Frieza's laughter broke the silence. "It seems Vegeta was right, the legends of the super saiyan are true. He would be so disappointed if he knew he died just before he could see it for himself." chuckled the monster. Gohan only smirked not bothering to correct the evil being of his 'half' transformation before he charged Frieza, he moved so quickly not even Frieza saw him until the boy had hit his fist into the side on the tyrant's face.

Frieza went flying but Gohan wasn't anywhere near done, if he was going to show everyone he was this powerful then he was at least going to get some pay back for everything that this monster had done. The little glowing boy followed Frieza through the air and got behind where he had hit the evil being to and kicked him mid air before anything could slow the beast down. Then the young saiyan hybrid started repeatedly hitting the overlord backing him into a mountain but he didn't stop.

With every hit the five year old saiyan hybrid, time traveler crunched the evil tyrant farther and farther into solid rock. Frieza only caught his breath when Gohan jumped back to catch his. The partial transformation was taking more out of him than he thought. His body wasn't used to the strain and was low on energy to begin with. He had maybe a minute, probably less before he wouldn't be able to keep it up and turned back completely.

Goku was almost done gathering energy, but even focused as he was his mind couldn't help but to flicker to his son. He could feel the powerful energy coming off the little boy but he knew it was starting to waver, so he needed to be finished before then. Piccolo and Krillen were watching the fight their complete attention on keeping their eyes following the youngest of the group fighting off Frieza the even weirder thing was… he was winning.

Gohan felt his father's spirit bomb become complete and sighed in relief he wouldn't be able to keep his power up much longer. He flew quickly above his friends, Frieza following behind him he stopped above Piccolo and turned around to face the evil tyrant that stopped a little further back. The five year old was breathing a bit heavier than normal but mostly in good shape as Frieza looked a little beat up but nothing serious.

"What's the matter little 'super saiyan' you running away already?" taunted the tyrant. Gohan couldn't help but smirk. '_Was Frieza always this stupid?_' he asked himself before speaking.

"Dad, your minute's up." He stated his eyes still on the evil dictator. As soon as the words left him though his eyes turned back to their normal dark color, then his eyelids started to close, and the golden aura around him dissipated as he fell out of the sky right above Piccolo who caught him easily. Goku wasted no time and threw the large ball of pure energy straight at Frieza.

* * *

**AND CUT! **

**To all the ppl that signed in ' Guest ' : thank you for reviewing I love to hear from everyone and try to reply. **

**All you guys reviews is why I keep writing :)  
**

**To Tapion the third : Thanks for reviewing but I don't think so, Gohan was 4 when Raditz took him and it was one year later **

**that 'the saiyans' came, making him 5, he was only in the hospital maybe a month before going to Namek making him still 5  
**

**depending when his birthday is MAYBE 6, but I want for 5.  
**


	3. The First True Super Saiyan

**Hey I was so happy everyone seemed to like this I thought I'd put up the next chapter right away**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The First True Super Saiyan **

Frieza smirked at the energy bomb coming towards him. '_Did they really think they could hurt him? He was Frieza, Master of the universe!_' he thought vainly to himself. As the large ball of power came closer though he eyes widened, now he could see just how big it was. The tyrant threw one of his own energy balls at it but to his horror it had no effect at all.

He started to panic as he placed his hands on the energy to stop it but it wasn't working he was being pushed back. Piccolo knew what was about to happen now, he just hoped it would be enough to stop the evil alien once and for all. Goku and Krillen were watching intently as Frieza was forced into the ground.

"Everybody get down!" the Namek shouted breaking the other two out of the trance. Both dropped to the ground and covered their heads as Piccolo did the same while also pulling an unconscious Gohan underneath him. They weren't a moment too soon either; as soon as they were down there was a loud and powerful explosion behind them.

Everyone held on for as long as they could but within seconds they were swept away with the force of the explosion as the land previously beneath them was destroyed. Piccolo held onto Gohan's unconscious form even as the powerful wind tried to rip the small boy from him. Krillen and Goku flew in another direction being battered by large stones in their weakened forms but somehow Krillen managed to stay with his long time friend. Knowing Goku was beat to hell even more than him and wanting to help him.

After everything had settled Piccolo emerged from the now much bigger ocean gasping for air and bring Gohan with him to land. Gohan coughed up water as he laid down gasping for air next to Piccolo who was now trying to relax his own breathing. He had the most horrible wakeup call of being thrown into water by the explosion and almost drowning.

Gohan pushed himself up so that he was sitting and searched for Frieza's energy signal, trying to see if the tyrant was alive. He didn't sense him but he remember that last time Frieza had survived the spirit bomb. The little saiyan kept sensing for the evil energy as he and Piccolo made their way to his Dad and Krillen. Gohan let out a breath as he hugged his Father; he'd gone over everything he could remember and if Frieza survived. Like last time from the spirit bomb this would be the last time he could hug his Father for a long time.

Just as he finished the thought the evil energy he'd been looking for crossed his senses. Frieza was just below the water coming up. Gohan knew what would happen next, he squeezed his Dad one more time before letting go and smiling at him. Goku was concerned when he saw his son's face, the boy was smiling but his smile was so sad it even made him hurt.

"Gohan? What was that power you used?" Goku asked trying to figure out what had happened. Gohan paled a little, how in the HIFL was he supposed to answer that? He quickly went for what he usually did when he used his 'hidden power' when he was… well the age he is now.

"What power?" Play dumb, it always worked. At least Gohan hoped it would still work. Goku looked even more confused, while Krillen rolled his eyes. They both really bought it. Gohan almost gulped though when he saw Piccolo's eyes narrow.

"The power you just used to detain Frieza." Piccolo answer the question that he was fairly sure Gohan already knew. The boy looked right at him confused though, play his part perfectly. Krillen didn't really want to hang out on a planet that just had all its residents killed though, it was creepy like a big grave yard, and spoke up much to Gohan's relief.

"We can talk about it later. Let just go home." Krillen said helping Goku get up as they all started heading to get to the ship Goku had brought to go home. As they all turned and started walking Gohan couldn't restrain himself from tensing a few moments before everyone else did. Piccolo was the only one to notice but they all now had bigger problems as they turned shocked to see none other than Frieza.

"Frieza." Goku exclaimed in horror. That was the closest Gohan had ever heard to fear in his Father's voice. He didn't remember that from the first time. He was probably too scared himself at seeing Frieza survive. The evil tyrant looked pissed with one eye shut tight in pain and his two fingers pointed out as he prepared to shoot his death ray. Everyone looked where the beam was going, Gohan not even having enough time to remember what happened the first time before it was too late.

Piccolo fell to the ground after pushing Goku out of the path of the beam. As he fell to the ground unconscious he found it ironic that he'd die protecting the man he spent most of his life trying to surpass and kill… Not long after dying to save that same man's son. Yeah ironic indeed, but he had no regrets as he heard his young student and friend call out to him.

Goku stood frozen as he watched he rival and friend hit the ground taking a potentially killing blow for him. Gohan ran passed him falling to the ground beside his mentor and close friend, berating himself for not remembering, for not doing _something_. He could tell Piccolo was still alive like last time thankfully, but the Namek was weak, he'd need to be patched up soon.

However Frieza wasn't done yet and as Gohan felt the tyrant's power increase to power a blast the boy's head snapped up. Determined not to make the same mistake he thought quickly, Krillen was the next target. Gohan charged toward Frieza as Goku stood in fear watching Krillen being lifted up into the air by Frieza's power.

Krillen struggled in midair trying to get out of whatever power hold Frieza had on him as his fear increased with every second he didn't get free. Gohan's power was still very low after all the fighting and his partial super saiyan transformation but he charged the evil over lord of the universe anyway trying to save his friend. The little saiyan went to kick Frieza with every bit of power he could but Frieza caught his leg and squeezed, never letting go of Krillen.

Gohan bit his lip to keep from screaming when Frieza squeezed his leg hard enough he was sure it was at least fractured. Frieza threw the young saiyan hybrid away as though he was nothing but a nuisance. Then focused back on the human he still had midair. Krillen felt Frieza's power crawling into him and burning him from the inside and panicked.

"Somebody, help me!" Krillen screamed. His cry for help snapped Goku back to reality, really it had only been a few seconds but it was too late. As soon as Krillen screamed he exploded, there was nothing left of him… Goku's eyes widened as he watched his best friend since childhood cruelly killed right in front of him. Gohan heard Krillen's last scream from the rubble he'd crashed into and gritted his teeth as he felt his friend's energy signal disappear and a single tear ran down his face.

The boy wiped it away as he got up once again from a crater any normal child would have died in. He was not normal, and one way or another Krillen's death and Piccolo's sacrifice would not be in vain. Not if he had anything to do with it. He looked up to see his father almost shaking, fist balled and every muscle tense.

Goku was pissed, he'd never been so angry. Not when he had died, not when he knew his friends had died on a battlefield, not even when he'd gotten to this planet and Krillen and his son were almost dead. Or maybe he had and it had all been building up, from every hit he taken and every person that died… he didn't know and at that moment he didn't really care. He just felt the rage he had been trying to hold in practically engulf him, and he was going to let it.

"Frieza." Goku spoke with more venom than he ever had. The full blooded saiyan looked up at the so call terror of the universe with eyes that screamed for the evil being's death as they flashed a hard green. His hair was standing up now a golden aura slowly starting to form around him. Goku finally let the power consume him as he screamed out his rage and his power stabilized making him the first true super saiyan in centuries.

* * *

**AND CUT! **

**To Sirius Potter2 : Thanks for the review!  
**

**To all my other reviewers thanks so much for taking the time to review, they really make me want to write more. I start these stories for me  
**

**but the only reason I tend to finish them is for you guys.  
**

**So Plz review! **


	4. Destruction of Planet Namek

**Chapter 4: Destruction of Planet Namek**

Frieza felt fear as he saw the golden aura flow powerfully around the last full blooded saiyan alive. It was like before when the kid changed but even more powerful. The kid had been strong, he wouldn't ever admit it but if that kid had kept fighting at that level the kid may have beat him. Now though the boy's father had made the same transformation but seemed to complete it as his hair turned golden. If it increased the older saiyan's power as much as the boy's than… it would be trouble.

The tyrant showed none of his thoughts on the outside, he was Frieza, over lord of the universe, and no one could beat him. On the inside though he was starting to have doubts, there was a reason he destroyed all the other saiyans after all. He would have to start taking this fight seriously.

Gohan let out a small breath of relief seeing his father finally transform. He'd been worried that he had messed something up and it wouldn't happen. Now that he mentally pushed Frieza off his immediate concerns and onto his father, the boy turned his eyes down to Piccolo's still form. Knowing that if he was dead Piccolo would have disappeared Gohan somberly made his way over to the Namek as Goku finally looked up at Frieza.

"Gohan, take Piccolo to the ship, find Bulma and get off this planet." As Goku spoke his voice was hard, angry, and his eyes never left Frieza. Goku didn't ask or make it in anyway debatable, what he said was an order. Gohan remembered that before he had argued, as a young boy worried about his father. He wanted to now as well but he knew it wouldn't get him anywhere.

"What about you, Dad?" The question was out of Gohan's mouth before he'd even thought about it. He wasn't questioning the order, as he was already pulling Piccolo's arm over his small shoulders to pick the Namek up. Goku didn't know what was happening to him, he just felt angry and tense, ready to snap for even the smallest thing. At his son's question he held his breath, trying to keep himself from snapping at his son.

"Don't worry about me. Just do as I told you." Goku almost gritted out the words. Gohan though knew being a super saiyan was new to his father and from his own experience the first transformation was the hardest. He wanted to say more but knew right now it wouldn't be helpful and probably would just test his father's patients further. So Gohan slowly lifted up Piccolo and himself into the air.

"Be safe." Gohan whispered quietly as he flew off but Goku just managed to hear the words carried on the wind. Feeling a small twinge of guilt at knowing his son really was just worried about him. Goku quickly pushed the feeling down though as he saw Frieza move.

"Only I decide who leaves here this day!" Frieza almost yelled as he pointed two fingers at Gohan's retreating form. Goku knew that attack though and was in front of Frieza in less time than it took to blink, between the tyrant and his son gripping Frieza's wrist so hard the evil over lord couldn't get free. Goku only let him go when Gohan was far out of range, and then the fight began.

Now in his super saiyan form Goku was outclassing Frieza in every way, strength, speed, power. It wasn't even a challenge to the saiyan anymore. After about five minutes and Frieza hardly getting even one or two hits in the tyrant seemed to notice the difference too. That's when he created his planet destroyer, an energy ball so powerful it would destroy the whole planet Namek and everyone on it.

Except for him of course, the planet would be destroyed but he could survive in space. Unlike the saiyan he would surely end up losing to, he didn't need to breathe. So even if the monkey survived the world exploding beneath his feet the so called 'super saiyan' would still die.

Goku saw what Frieza was doing but before he could stop the evil over lord it was too late. The large pink energy ball had quickly descended into the planet's core, destroying it. Luckily for him and the few beings left alive on the planet it wasn't destroyed immediately, Frieza said it would only be a couple of minutes though.

On another side of the planet Namek Bulma wasn't having the adventurous vacation she was looking for. So far she'd being terrified by evil aliens trying to steal the dragon balls, been left behind, turned into a frog, and _now_ the very planet under her feet was beginning to crumble.

"AH!" Bulma yelled jumping to one side as the ground below her split between where she had been standing. "Why does all the bad stuff happen to me!" the capsule corp. genius cried to the sky. She really hadn't been having a good day.

Elsewhere Gohan had just gotten to the ship that brought Goku to Namek and gently laid Piccolo down. Knowing that he had to get to Bulma and bring her back to the ship but hesitating, he just felt like he forgot something. Something that'd happen before…

"MY BABY!" Chi-chi's voice yelled scaring Gohan half to death as he spun around to the sound. That's what was missing… well at least he knew now. His mother was pushing over Bulma's Dad, Dr. Briefs, and Master Roshi yelling something about him.

"Gohan! Are you hurt? Have you been studying? You've been gone too long! It's time for you to come home!" she kept asking so many questions eventually he stopped keeping track and just stared blankly. Chi-chi was pushing down harder and harder on the top of Master Roshi's head; he was almost out of the screen's view.

"Mom?" Gohan tried to get her attention. Chi-chi of course didn't hear over her own worried rant. He tried again "Moooom?" Stretching out the 'O' so the sound would last longer. It still didn't work, Gohan sighed mentally preparing himself. "MOM!" He screamed. Finally Chi-chi blinked and looked at him, kind of too shocked her quiet little boy shouted, to think about scolding him.

"I'm fine, and we'll all be home soon. But right now I gotta go get Bulma, okay?" The eleven year old turned five year old saiyan spoke calmly despite that he'd just yelled to get his mother's attention. Which he was sure was completely necessary, especially since his mother was on another planet. He also conveniently left out that what Dr. Briefs was saying about the planet being unstable was completely true.

Without waiting for his mom to give the okay Gohan ran from the ship, and flew as fast as he could against the wind to where he could sense Bulma's life force.

"Gohan don't you walk away from me! Get back here!" was the last thing the boy heard before the roaring wind in his ears blocked out anything else. Chi-chi stood half on Master Roshi and half hanging on the screen she'd seen her son in. Her mouth dropped open as her little baby flew away, wondering if she'd ever see him again she felt dizzy. Soon her eyelids had become heavy and she fainted, lucky her large father the Ox King caught her before she hit the ground.

Bulma fought back her tears as the whole planet shook again, she was going to die out here, she was really going to die! Light years from home on some stupid planet that had been covered in "Piccolos", and all because those stupid boys had left her on her own! She huff as her thoughts got more frustrating. She could just strangle Krillen and Gohan… and Goku if he was here and hadn't thought to get her.

The ground shook again this time with more force and Bulma ran as lava started flowing through the deep cracks in the planet. As it was catching up to her she did the only thing she could and jumped up on the closest large rock she could get to before she'd be burned. Bulma saw now though that she was trapped on all sides hot lava flowed around her.

The blue haired genius couldn't think her way out of this one. The lava was rising steadily and the only taller boulders were too far for her to jump to. Fear gripped her so much she wanted to throw up, but she held her stomach despite the smell from the magma. Bulma could even feel the heat from the lava and looked around again for anyway to escape.

Bulma didn't see anything she could use in any way to get herself out just like the first time she'd looked. The burning liquid that she knew could melt her body in a very painful way was only inches away now, at this rate it would get to her in less than a minute. She almost cried at the thought.

"Krillen! GOHAN! HELP ME!" Bulma screamed her last hope that one of them would find her before she was burnt to death. Just as the fiery liquid was about to touch her boots and in turn burn her feet she screamed again, "HELP!" and she was grabbed around her waist from behind.

"I gotcha Bulma." Gohan said from the side on her head. Relief flooded Bulma, washing away most her fear as she was lifted into the sky. Knowing she was saved by Gohan and not something trying to eat her, because that was just the kind of day she'd been having.

"Don't you ever leave me like that again!" Bulma yelled too close for comfort into the saiyan child's ear. She would have bopped him on the head too if they weren't so high up, and over a river of lava. Gohan cringed his ears felt like they should be bleeding after that and pulled back his head so it wasn't in the direct line of fire of Bulma's voice in case she decided to yell again.

"I'm sorry Bulma, but a lots been going on." The eleven or now five year old Gohan apologized remembering from all the stories told about this day that she'd had a pretty bad day today too. Bulma felt a bit of guilt for taking her frustration out on the kid she was supposed to be looking out for, and now knowing that they didn't have a great day either. Time to change the subject she thought.

"Where's Krillen?" Bulma asked and then felt Gohan's small arms tense as he remained silent. Her quick mind came to the only conclusion in seconds. Bulma felt even worse but had to be sure that was what she thought. "He isn't…?" she trailed off quietly not quite wanting to say it. Gohan nodded behind her thought she didn't see it and he realized that.

"Yeah." Gohan spoke almost in a whisper, like if it was said too loud something would break. Bulma was silent after that for awhile. They were almost back to the ship when she asked where they were going.

Goku had been winning the fight easily even after he foolishly let Frieza power up to his maximum power he was still a bit more powerful. He made a mistake though and Frieza caught him off guard plowed him into the ground so far with the planet unstable it turned into a new mini exploding volcano. He blacked out even as he noticed he wasn't burning, it was hot, very hot, even painful but it wouldn't kill him.

The plan was already in place though King Kai had told Kami the wish that needed to be made and Mr. Popo had already made it. Goku knew it because he could feel the Namek's life forces coming back one by one. He just hoped they could last till he could get back up and the last part of the plan was finished.

Gohan flew faster when he felt his father's energy almost disappear, if it wasn't so close and he wasn't looking for it he would have missed it completely. Luckily he'd already dropped Bulma off at the ship; he had tried to keep the conversation as close to what he remembered as possible. The boy debated with himself though if he should just listen to her and leave, so he could get in a few days of training in the higher gravity of the ship.

Frieza might get off the planet while his dad was down if he didn't go though, and Piccolo might die in those few days on the ship without Dende to heal him. Really as he thought of all the consequences to the choices he could make, or could have made the first time he almost felt sick. One wrong move at the wrong time could change everything for the worse; he really had a new found respect for Trunks… Trunks!

That was another thing to worry about, he couldn't mention _anything_ about Trunks even vaguely or he could end up not being born! Trunks was like his little cousin or something, he couldn't just not exist! Uhg, the more he thought about it the more complicated everything seemed to be. Gohan pushed his thoughts to the side as he stopped quickly in front of Frieza. Now he just had to stay alive till his dad got back up.

The fight started quickly but Gohan was mostly just trying to buy time and ran around a little bit. Frieza said some annoying stuff about finishing what you start that Gohan was sure he heard the first time, when he was trying to buy time to catch Frieza in the planet's explosion with himself… not his smartest plan.

"Another push over, just like your Dad." Frieza taunted as he knock Gohan down again. Kami, Gohan had almost forgotten how much Frieza liked to hear himself talk. Gohan threw an insult back in an automatic reaction.

"You, bastard." He knew it was different than what he'd said before, but he'd just said it without thinking, when he really was five he probably would have said something like 'jerk'. In the last couple of years though he'd learned some new… _colorful_ words, from Vegeta of course.

"My, my so there's a little spark left after all." Frieza said condescendingly. Gohan just decided to use the moment to catch his breath. He was weaker, in a younger, smaller body that he wasn't used to and had already been fighting all day. He really had no chance of winning, all he could do was buy time and pray his dad got up in time to save him.

"Since you have a little energy left let me recommend a course of action; beg for your life. Just like your Father did before he died." Frieza continued, and just like that Gohan forgot he was younger, he forgot he was smaller, weaker, and he was in another time. He knew every word wasn't true, but he was angry. "That's right and he cried just like a big baby, it was sad." Frieza went on and laughed, seemingly oblivious to the words effect on the young saiyan.

Gohan's anger grew quickly, power he didn't think he still had surged around him; it wasn't much, not to him. He'd seen power far greater, including his own super saiyan energy, but it would do for now.

"Ah now he's ready to fight." Frieza said as if it was his plan all along to make the five year old saiyan angry enough to give a better fight. Gohan surprised him yet again though when he flew off in a completely new direction. Frieza went after him, not far behind.

"Darn kid, what's he trying to do?" Frieza asked himself. "What! HEY!" yelled the tyrant finally figuring it out when he'd voiced the question out loud. The evil over lord put on a burst of speed quickly catching up and getting in front of Gohan, stopping the boy in his tracks.

"You never meant to fight. You're trying to by some time, aren't you?" Frieza asked already sure he knew the answer. Gohan's glare was the only reaction he got, he wasn't going to show Frieza any fear if he could help it. "Transaction canceled. You can't out smart me." Frieza laughed, "I'll be long gone when this planet blows up and you, you will be dead." the powerful evil being taunted.

Gohan closed his eyes tight seeking out his father's energy. This was it, he own energy was almost out and Frieza figured out what he was trying to do, now his dad would save him or he would probably die.

"Dad, please help me." Gohan whispered, knowing he wouldn't last much longer. Frieza could kill him at any moment. Frieza heard the almost silent whisper, though he wasn't sure if the boy was delusional or not. He was less worried about that though as the boy's power started to grow.

"You hurt my dad, you killed my friend." Gohan recited the words he'd said so many years ago to make himself angry and felt his power flow again. He used the power to charge Frieza and hit him as hard as he could with his left fist straight to the right side of Frieza's face. He continued his attack before Frieza could recover then slammed him with both hands locked down into the ground.

"Masenko-HA!" Gohan shouted throwing down the most powerful blast he could toward Frieza. It hit the tyrant straight on. Gohan gritted his teeth when he caught sight of Frieza, who looked like the attack hadn't done any damage at all.

"Magnificent attack for a kid, you are a true saiyan. Which is precisely why I have to kill you; it's seems that I have become the saiyan exterminator. It's a dirty job but somebody has to do it." The genocide tyrant smirked. Gohan sneered at him refusing to show his fear or shame at not even being able to hurt the evil alien. He really had been near Vegeta too long.

"Tough luck, but hey my hands are tied. So,-" Frieza pause flexing his arms, and they instantly grew larger. "this is the end of the road for you, kid." He finished, really cliché. Gohan was sure he'd heard that or something really similar from every 'bad guy' on the TV shows he watched. Not that he was really in a position to point it out.

'_Okay Dad, anytime you want to make an entrance and save the day would be good._' Gohan thought desperately.

"It's time." Frieza just finished saying as golden light exploded from below them, getting the tyrant's attention. "What..?" Frieza questioned as Gohan sighed in relief. The tyrant stared in disbelief as Goku hovered up slowly from the water to stop between Frieza and his son.

"Dad." Gohan breathed, only for a stab of sadness at his father's next words.

"Go now." Goku said harshly. With the super saiyan power flowing through him, his anger that his son had come back, disobeying him was coming out, but he was even more angry that Frieza could have killed his son while he was down. "You were supposed to leave the planet." He accused Gohan all the while never taking his eyes off Frieza. "Go!" Goku order and Gohan knew there was no arguing with him. He couldn't do anything more here anyway; he'd just be in the way.

"Right." Gohan answer obediently flying in the direction of the ship. He knew he wouldn't make it all the way anyhow. After a few minutes Gohan sensed Dende flying toward the eternal dragon and veered to the left so they'd meet just before the dragon. He knew he hadn't done it the first time but really what could it hurt if he was with Dende when the wish was made. He just had to be careful he didn't slow his friend down, even a second. Who knows what the difference could make.

Dende was so focused on hurrying to make the wish he'd been told to he didn't even sense Gohan till his friend was right in front of him. "Gohan!" Dende called startled as the five year old swerved around so that they were flying next to each other in the right direction. Gohan smiled and grabbed Dende's hand.

"Dende! I'm so glad your okay!" Gohan said once he'd gotten a hold of the little Namek's hand. Dende smiled happy to see Gohan was okay too. The little saiyan gave his friend's hand a small squeeze before letting go so that they could fly better.

"Gohan, what's been going on? I just woke up and Guru told me that I needed to get to the dragon and make a wish." Dende asked thinking his friend might have some answers. Gohan wasted to time explaining as they continued flying together towards the eternal dragon.

"It's been crazy Dende, Frieza is still alive and my dad is fighting him right now. But he killed Krillen and Piccolo's hurt, and the planet is falling apart and Bulma's freaking out!" Gohan paused taking a deep breath because he'd somehow managed to say all that without stopping. "That's about it in a nutshell, but so do you know what Guru wants you to wish for?" Gohan asked even though he knew more or less what it was.

Dende hesitated for only a second because he knew Goku was Gohan's father but didn't want to keep something this big from Gohan, it was his father after all. "The wish is, 'To wish everyone on planet Namek to planet Earth except Frieza and Goku.' That's what Guru told me, the wish was different at first but, Goku, your dad said he wanted to stay to stop Frieza." Dende said not looking at his friend.

Gohan sighed, '_So that's what the wish was, I always knew what happened but I didn't actually know the exact wish._' They didn't have time to dwell on what they were about to do though as they landed in front of the large dragon. Gohan smirked thinking of the irony that this was the first eternal dragon he'd seen, instead of the Earth dragon.

The eleven year old turned five year old time travel watched as Dende made the wish, just after Frieza had showed up and tried to make his own, which didn't work thankfully since he didn't say it in Namek… They should think of making a password or something for Shinron. He smirked as he saw Frieza's anger grow, and his father noticed him there but Gohan just stared at him knowing he wouldn't see his father for a long time, as he and Dende disappeared.

The last thing Gohan saw on planet Namek was Vegeta stopping right before Goku and Frieza. Of course Vegeta would disappear in seconds too. While Vegeta wasn't his favorite person it was nice to know he was alive again… after all how would Trunks be conceived without a father?

* * *

**AND CUT! Hope everyone liked it! :) IF you want more REVIEW!**

**As for my reviwers,**

**To Majin Ariana : thanks for your review, I'm glad I could make your day ;D  
**

**To Panxo : thanks! I hope you liked the update :D  
**

**And a special thanks to Echo80 for reviewing more than just the last chapter ;)  
**


	5. Back to Earth

**Chapter 5: Back to Earth**

It had been a week since everyone appeared on Earth. All the Nameks were living at Capsule Corp as Bulma offered, except for Piccolo of course. He stayed with them for a few days but was now just visiting till the other Nameks could use the dragon balls to find a new planet for themselves.

Gohan had mostly sedated his mother's demand to 'catch up' on his homework. Even though he'd notice that his books were for the 11th grade so he was actually way ahead. Plus the fact he was in the wrong time so he'd already been forced to do much harder work. The young saiyan had also had time to think about his predicament now.

His theory was like Trunks' he'd created a new timeline. If he was right it meant that he had just disappeared from his own timeline and everyone there couldn't bring him back because he'd used the last wish on the dragon balls to get here. So they wouldn't be active for another year. Unless they went to New Namek to use their dragon balls but even then he didn't know if the time he spent here was different from the time there, a year there could be five years here.

If he tried to use the dragon balls here to get back he would have to tell everyone he was from the future and that would change everything. After he went back this timeline could become even worse than the one Trunks came from. So that was out, he couldn't go back and really he didn't want to. This was his chance, he didn't save his own father but maybe he could save the Goku of this time.

So that was his plan, he was staying, at least until Cell and the androids were gone, and he was going to do whatever he could to make this timeline better. Gohan even knew the first things he would need to do. He would need to train, without his mother knowing because she would never let him. Then there was Cell; the Cell of this time should be in Dr. Gero's lab but he would have to search dozen of mountain ranges for that and even if he found the lab in his current state even the weaker androids could kill him.

Gohan knew he'd have to wait for the others to do that; but the Cell of Trunks timeline, or the Trunks of this timeline's alternate future timeline? Anyway _that_ Cell should be here soon. He would still be weak in his 'larva' form when he got here, and Gohan remembered about where they'd found the older time machine so it wouldn't take him long to find the green bug and squash it. That way there'd be no Cell, no Cell games and his father of this time wouldn't die.

The little saiyan sighed at his desk and tapped his pencil's eraser on the desk; hopefully it would be as easy as it sounds. Before that though he needed a way to train… Gohan blinked and sat up from his slouch getting an idea; he turned in his desk chair and picked up the phone smirking. The five year old dialed a familiar numbed.

"Hello, Bulma speaking." Gohan heard from the other side of the line.

"Hey Bulma, it's Gohan." Gohan said happily. Bulma was a little surprised he was calling her but didn't think long on it.

"Oh hi, Gohan how are you doing?" Bulma answered happy to hear from him. Gohan wasted no time.

"I'm fine Bulma, but I was wondering if you would do me a little favor. Well a big favor, and not tell my mom." Gohan added the last part as an afterthought. Bulma hesitated at the 'not telling Chi-chi' part since that could get her in trouble but not for long after all she could always just say no.

"Okay what is it?" Bulma asked now curious. Gohan smiled this would really help his training if she would do it.

"Well I heard about how your dad made that gravity machine for my dad on his ship, and I'm sure Vegeta is using the extra ship to train but I really wanted to use one to train too! It made my dad so much stronger so quickly and I know it's a lot to ask but would you make one for me, _pretty_ _please_." Gohan asked as nicely as he could; trying to say with just the right amount of enthusiasm for a five year old wanting a new toy. And not something he needed to help save the people of this time.

"Okay, sure. I should be able to put one together in two weeks give or take." Bulma answered without hesitation, thinking the kid just wanted to be strong like his dad but knew his mom didn't approve of him fighting. Bulma thought that was a bit hypocritical seeing that Chi-chi had been a fighter herself. "I'll even make it into a capsule so you can hide it when you're not using it." Bulma added.

"Really? Bulma that's great! Thank you so much!" Gohan thanked her happily but without shouting so his mom wouldn't hear anything. Bulma smiled on the other end of the phone.

"No problem kid. Fly over next week Friday and I'll have it ready for you." The blue haired genius offered. Gohan thought of when he could get out quickly.

"Okay, if I can't get out in the day though it might be kind of late. Is that okay?" Gohan asked thinking of how he might get his mother to let him go out to 'play'.

"That's fine kid. I'm usually up late anyway." Bulma answer and Gohan smiled; this was going to work. They said their goodbyes and Gohan quickly finished thirty pages of homework that he knew would give college students a headache before going to bed.

In Gohan's timeline 

"Okay, I think we've got everything." Bulma said trying to think of anything she'd need as Krillen, Piccolo, Trunks, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, and a determined Chi-chi went into a Capsule Corp ship she and her father had built. Vegeta had opted not to go since gathering the Namek dragon balls without anyone trying to stop them didn't sound too challenging. The Nameks wouldn't really appreciate his presence anyway after all he killed a few of them for a dragon ball once.

Bulma shook her head thinking she had everything and waved goodbye to her baby. It wasn't very safe to bring little Trunks at not even a year old so far through space so she was leaving him with her mother till they got back. "Bye Trunks, Mommy will be back soon! Bye mom, bye Dad!" She called as she shut the ships door behind her.

Everyone sat down and strapped in as Bulma took the controls and powered up the ship. As the ship rocketed into outer space they held on tight until they broke through Earth's gravitational force and let out a breath. Piccolo really didn't want to be in this Earth woman's contraption the only reason he was in it was because he couldn't help Gohan in any other way.

They were all on a mission to planet Namek to collect the Namek dragon balls and bring Gohan back, and maybe find out where he was. That wish was so open to interpretation it could have taken him almost anywhere, and that's exactly what worried Piccolo. 'Another chance,' that's what his foolish student had said; but another chance for what? The Cell games to save his Dad or another chance entirely? Even if the kid meant that, the dragon could have given him 'another chance' for anything, it didn't have to be what he wanted, only what he wished.

Piccolo frowned King Kai must have stopped listening after Goku said his piece because they couldn't contact him after Gohan disappeared and they were too far to telepathically contact New Namek themselves so they couldn't make the wish from Earth. So here he was sitting in an Earth spacecraft waiting for it to fall apart and kill him. All because that idiot Goku didn't know how to be a father and _stay_ with his family.

Krillen fidgeted in his seat he was worried about Gohan too, but he wasn't sure if he should be more worried about what Chichi would do to him if they didn't come back with her son. She said 'she'd already lost her husband and she wasn't going to lose her son too,' that's why she had insisted on coming too. Krillen closed his eyes and sent a silent prayer to whoever was listening that Gohan was doing okay… and that 18 would wait for him.

Chichi's hands were clenched tightly around the fabric of her dress. Her stress level was on edge worrying about her little Gohan. Her husband had just died, again and now her baby had disappeared! Why did all this really weird, horrible stuff always happen to her, and her little boy? Well it didn't matter she was going to make sure her Gohan came back to her this time, she wasn't just going to wait around.

Back with Gohan

The little five year old saiyan finished the paper he was working on and sighed. It was finally Friday, the day Bulma said she would have a gravity capsule ready for him. He been working the whole time to make sure he could get to her today by listening after he went to bed for when his mom would go to her room for the night and marking the time in case he'd need to sneak out after she went to sleep and being as good as possible.

Meaning he'd spent the whole time doing homework, so his mom would be in a good mood when he'd ask to go visit Bulma. Of course that meant he had hardly been out of the house in the last two weeks so he was getting a little restless. He hadn't gone after Cell yet because he wanted to train some before then, in his 'larva' form Cell was pretty weak but it couldn't hurt to prepare a little. Gohan planned to go after Cell a month before Frieza came.

It was almost noon as Gohan pushed away from his desk to see if he could leave… or would be sneaking out tonight. He really hoped she'd just let him go, he always felt bad if he was doing something… well bad. But it was for a good cause! Gohan sighed trying to calm himself, he was a saiyan! Being inside so long was starting to really agitate him now that he thought about it.

"Mom?" Gohan questioned as he went into the kitchen to see his mom cooking what looked like lunch. Chi-chi turned to him and smile before turning back to the food.

"Yes, sweetie?" she asked stirring whatever was in the pot.

"Um, would you mind if I went over to see Bulma today?" Gohan asked with hopeful eyes. Realizing his mom couldn't see his 'look of innocence' he walked over to stand beside her. Chi-chi's stirring slowed as she thought. She could feel her son looking at her hopefully and sighed, he hadn't been getting as much sun and fresh air this week anyway.

"Only if your homework is done." Chi-chi stated and Gohan beamed like a true five year old.

"It is!" Gohan answered excitedly. He quickly went for the door before she changed her mind. "Bye!" the boy chirped as he opened the wooden barrier.

"Come back before dark!" Chi-chi called after him as the door shut she heard him call back.

"'Kay!" Gohan shouted back so she could hear him before shooting into the sky. Just powering up enough to fly felt so good after confining himself for so long. He pulled on more of his energy to go faster and started spinning himself like a drill in the air laughing the whole time. Gohan getting dizzy evened out and just felt the wind on his face and the warm sun in his hair, his plan had worked and he was free for the whole day! The boy's smile lasted all the way to Capsule Corp.

The little saiyan landed on Capsule Corp's front lawn less than an hour later after taking the long way so he could fly longer. He knew after he got what he was picking up he wouldn't be so eager to waste his energy but at the moment he didn't have any regrets about using his energy for loopty loops.

Not seeing anyone outside Gohan went up to the door and rung the bell. Bulma answered the door soon and greeted him before having him follow her. The house shook as they were walking but Bulma seemed to ignore it. Quickly sensing for what it was Gohan wasn't surprised to feel Vegeta's energy close by, he was training.

"Vegeta's really going at it." Gohan commented to start a conversation. Bulma was walking in front of him so he didn't see her roll her eyes.

"Oh yea," Bulma said exasperated. "He's been in that ship training nonstop for awhile. He only comes out for food." She sounded annoyed but a little impressed too. "You better not do that though." The blue haired girl half threatened. Gohan sweat dropped.

"Heh don't worry about me!" Gohan said happily as if he would even think of doing such a thing. He didn't know how hard he was going to be able to train with the time he could get away from his mother but he doubted it would be anywhere near what Vegeta was doing. Bulma nodded satisfied with the answer and smiled as they walked in her lab and she grabbed a capsule.

"Alright kid this took a lot of work to make so don't break it." Bulma said with a smile handing him the capsule. "I also added some of the things Vegeta is using. So if you use the little bots they can bounce your energy blast back at you and the whole thing is energy resistant. But it will still blow apart if you use enough power so don't try to hit the walls." The scientist explained and Gohan nodded with a smile.

"Okay, I won't, and thanks Bulma this is really cool!" Gohan beamed at her like a real five year old with a new toy. Bulma chuckled and ruffled his hair, which was still stuck in a bowl cut from his mom's 'super gel'.

"No problem kid. Now do you want to stay for lunch or do you gotta get back home?" the blue haired girl asked as the house shook again.

"I'll stay! I don't have to be back yet." Gohan chirped as they both ignored the house shaking.

"Okay, lunch is usually ready around now, come on." Bulma replied with a smile and lead him to the lunch table.

When they got to the table Gohan noticed Yamcha and Vegeta were already there and Bulma's mom, Bunny was just setting the food down. Vegeta glanced toward Gohan with no real interest before digging into the food. Yamcha and Bulma's mom however was more friendly.

"Oh hi Gohan, it's so nice to see you!" Bulma's mom gushed happily waving as she went inside to get something.

"Hey Gohan, what you doing here?" Yamcha asked nicely. Gohan gave a small smile he'd never really gotten to know Yamcha, the first time he saw Yamcha he was about to be killed by one of those weak 'saiba' men.

"Um just picking something up, and I was gonna say hi to Dende." Gohan replied sitting at the table and grabbing some food as Bulma sat beside him. Yamcha nodded grabbing some food himself. Within a few minutes Mrs. Briefs came back with a cake and sat it in front of Gohan, surprising him. Seeing what the cake said Gohan looked from Mrs. Breifs to Bulma, bewildered.

"What you didn't think we forget your birthday did you?" Bulma asked rhetorically as she smirked. Gohan smiled at her, actually _he'd_ almost forgot it was his birthday but he loved cake.

"Thanks Bulma! This looks great!" Gohan said happily before looking up to Mrs. Briefs and thanking her too. He was sure she made the cake herself. Vegeta rolled his eyes at the 'foolish human tradition' but said nothing, as long as he'd get some of the delicious looking Earth pastry too. Yamcha just smiled sheepishly, feeling a little guilty he didn't have anything to give the kid.

After the cake was gone, which didn't take long, Gohan was going to say 'hi' to Dende, and a few of the other younger Nameks he'd become friends with, and Piccolo if he could find his stoic sensei. Just as Gohan was getting up though, Vegeta surprised him.

"Brat, spar with me." The saiyan prince ordered, walking off towards the spaceship he was using to train because of the increased gravity it created. Yamcha was about to interfere to 'save' him but Bulma beat the desert bandit to it.

"UHG! It always fighting with you isn't it!? Well its Gohan's birthday so he doesn't have to do anything!" Bulma declared while Gohan blinked before jumping in himself.

"It's okay Bulma." Gohan placated stepping between her and Vegeta with his hands up and a smile, Vegeta paid no mind though and was still walking away at his own pace with his back turned. "It might be fun." The newly turned six year old boy stated with his smile still firmly in place. He couldn't really remember Vegeta ever asking him to spar with him; it was probably his way of saying 'happy birthday' and even if it wasn't Gohan had no intension of letting the chance pass him by.

He was a saiyan after all, he may not have taken fighting to an obsession like his father but Gohan was still extremely strong and always felt a certain thrill when in a challenging fight, plus this would give him the chance to test some of his strength. To just before the super saiyan level of course, Vegeta would most likely kill himself if he thought not only a 'third class clown' had become a super saiyan before him but a six year old kid too? Granted Gohan was kind of cheating with the advantage of jumping through time thing but he doubted Vegeta would care.

"Well… don't get hurt. Your mom would kill me." Bulma relented while Yamcha sat stunned speechless where he'd been sitting, thinking '_It could be fun? Is he crazy?!_' he was still understandably afraid of Vegeta since the fight Vegeta and Nappa brought to Earth killed him. Gohan ignored the fear coming off Yamcha though and made a short childish run to catch up to Vegeta until he was walking behind the prince.

They walked into the ship together and Vegeta went to the control panel, shutting the door down to the outside and turning the gravity up to fifty times Earth's normal gravity. Gohan stumbled, even though his mind remembered being under different gravity before it was the first time his body had ever experienced it in this timeline. Vegeta smirked when Gohan stumbled but it soon turned to irritation when the boy caught himself; the six year old was straining to stand but was still doing better than Vegeta thought he would.

"Alright brat, let's get started." Vegeta ordered turning and rushing at Gohan. All of Gohan's muscles were straining just to keep him up but as Vegeta rushed him the young half breed instinctively dodged to the side almost losing his balance again but to Vegeta's surprise the six year old didn't fall. The saiyan Prince didn't tend to show mercy though and continued his attack on the boy getting a few hits in.

Gohan grunted in pain as Vegeta landed yet another hit on his ribs, the boy was sure they were bruised. Finally having enough, Gohan switched from defense to offense. While not used to the gravity he could compensate for the difference of his moves better now and attack. A small fist went up towards Vegeta's chin and in his surprise the prince was almost hit.

The six year old missed by less than an inch as Vegeta pulled his head back but Gohan knew better than to lose the small opening he'd just made. The boy threw his fists as hard and fast as he could, pushing Vegeta back little by little as the full blooded saiyan struggled under the attacks and increased gravity.

On the outside Bulma had run inside her house as soon as the door to the space ship closed, a confused and worried Yamcha behind her. She went straight to her computer and pulled up the camera inside the ship Vegeta and Gohan were in. Lucky she had pulled it up where she could see what was going on but nothing inside the ship moved to show her, or tell anyone she was watching… she may of used it once before to watch Vegeta train… or twice.

The blue haired genius let out a breath seeing Gohan was alright, even though the two were fighting. No one was in serious danger, yet. Yamcha also watched with rapped attention as Bulma sat down in front of the screen. He though was more stunned because he actually knew what he was looking at, and if he was right with the way Gohan was sparing against Vegeta, the kid was way stronger than Yamcha knew himself to be.

Yamcha frowned feeling jealous, Gohan just turned six years old _today,_ he had train his whole life and wasn't that strong! The only way that he could think to explain it was the saiyan blood, and that kind of scared him because Gohan was only _half_ saiyan. Sighing with melancholy Yamcha sat down to watch with Bulma, just in case the fight got out of hand, not that he could stop Vegeta if it did…

It was four hours later that a very tired Gohan stumbled out of the space ship followed by a slightly less mangled Vegeta. Piccolo had been waiting outside the ship since he sensed his young friend's energy rising to fight. Gohan noticed him immediately and smiled happily at the Namek despite the fact he looked beat to hell and really wanted a nap. Luckily for Gohan, Dende also came when he sensed the fight and was standing by Piccolo.

"Gohan!" Dende called panicked at all of his friend's injuries. He ran over to his friend as quick as his little Namekian legs could carry him. Piccolo just smirked though, he could read the look on his student's face and new the boy was fine, or would be after some rest anyway.

"Thanks Dende." Gohan smiled and flexed his arms as Dende finished healing him. "Hi Piccolo." Gohan said in a tone that was clearly happy to see the older Namek. "I was going to visit you two before I left." The boy smiled before looking from the younger Namek to Vegeta a request in his eyes. Dende bit his lip lightly but nodded walking the few feet to Vegeta and raising his hands.

"May I?" the little Namek asked. Vegeta's eyes narrowed, annoyed at the freely given help. The prince knew Gohan had asked the little green boy to do it though and nodded almost unnoticeably. Dende didn't waste any time and healed Vegeta before quickly moving away to a safer position. Gohan smiled in thanks at his friend and Dende gave him a hesitant smile in return. Vegeta walked off, wherever, to get some food was Gohan's best guess.

The young saiyan didn't ask though and walked off with his Namek friends, talking with them. Another hour passed and Gohan realized it was getting dark outside; he needed to get home before his mother got worried. As he was about to leave though he stilled, looking down at himself. He was a mess! Dende could heal his body but his clothes were ruined! They were burned, ripped, bloody, and stinky. His mom wouldn't miss it if she were blindfolded…

As if sensing his thoughts Piccolo smirked and walked over to the boy. The Namek put his hand over the six year old's head as Gohan looked up at him in confusion but no fear. Piccolo loved that look, with his hand over the kid's head he could kill the boy in an instant but this boy, who knew that he could do that and knew of his past, held no fear of him. Piccolo's hand glowed golden for a few seconds before the light faded and Gohan looked down at himself before beaming at the tall Namek.

Gohan was now wearing what looked like the same clothes he was wearing earlier but now they looked brand new! No burn marks, no holes, no blood, and they even smelled clean! His mom would never know he'd been training at all.

"Thank you Piccolo!" Gohan jumped up and hugged the Namek but quickly let go before the tall green man could hit him off. Still smiling Gohan walked quickly with a bounce in his step towards the door. Honestly he was starting to act less like an eleven year old and more like a six year old everyday…

"Bye guys!" Gohan shouted behind him, as he avoided looking at Piccolo in case he was mad about being hugged. If the boy had looked back though, he would have seen a motionless Namek. Piccolo had never been hugged by anyone, _ever_. Not even when he was one with Kami. If Gohan only knew how much that one reaction of affection could change…

Gohan flew home as the sunset, embarrassed of his actions. He was just so happy that his mom wouldn't be mad, and that Piccolo cared enough to help him with things that didn't involve life threatening situations. He given him a Gi at the lookout before the Cell games, but Gohan had specifically asked for it. This was different because before he even had time to think about it, Piccolo had just done it.

"Oh well." Gohan sighed shaking his head. He really hoped that one little hug from him, and one gesture of kindness from Piccolo a bit early wouldn't do anything to the time line.

When he got home he was surprised to find homemade cake on the table and his mother as grandfather wishing him a happy birthday with a few gifts, even if they were mostly books. Gohan beamed as he walked the rest of the way inside and hugged his mother tightly, thanking her, before going and hugging his grandfather too. Apparently he was the only one that forgot his birthday.

* * *

**AND CUT! **

**This one tool a little long than the others but it's the last complete chapter I have till I can write more (meaning I have no idea how long until the new chapter)**

**To my lovely reviewers,**

**FloatingCow : Thanks so much and yea I'd rather do it this way and get to the good stuff faster ;)**

**Panxo : Thanks but, I don't really need to explain every move in a cannon fight, everybody already knows what happens and how. The fights will get more detail when they are different from cannon, and centered on Gohan. The story is about him, and his view on things, not Goku's fights.**

**Guest: Thanks to both ppl who signed in as guest I appreciate the support :)**


	6. The Hyperbolic Time Chamber

**Aright new chapter up! And sooner than the story I'm supposed to be updating ^_^' heh **

**oh well, hope you all like it! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Hyperbolic Time Chamber**

It had been six months since Gohan saw Bulma and received his gravity chamber as a birthday present. Since then he spent as much time training in it as he possible could without letting his mother know about it and still getting a good night's sleep. Though some nights he couldn't sleep as he worried a lot about the future and he would sneak out his window after he could sense his mom asleep and go to his usual spot in the woods to release his gravity chamber capsule.

Gohan was really impressed with the work Bulma did on the chamber; he hadn't really been able to train in one of her gravity rooms in his own timeline. He was either under his mom's watchful eye or training outside with his dad and Piccolo. There was one problem though… he couldn't train in his super saiyan form.

If he powered up to super saiyan everybody would feel it. While he was still getting stronger training in his base form he couldn't condition his body to being faster and stronger without being able to train that way. Nor could he get used to the stress being in super saiyan form took on his body or the power the transformation took.

The six year saiyan need a way to train in his super saiyan form without being sensed, at least for a week or two. If he was away from his mom that long though she would have everybody looking for him, and he didn't want to worry her either. But there _had_ to be a way, he _needed_ to get stronger.

Gohan sat up straight at his desk getting an idea as he was absently answering an advance algebra equation. What about the hyperbolic time chamber? Being in there was like being in another dimension, no one could really sense you unless they were on the lookout and even then barely. Plus you could spend weeks in there in less than an hour! It would be perfect… he just needed to be able to leave his mom's side now long enough to do it.

The young saiyan frowned; he was a little scared to go in there alone. It was so white and if you went out too far you may never find your way back; you'd be lost… forever. And if the door was ever destroyed you would be stuck in there forever. Gohan took a deep breath, it had to be done and he had done it before. He would be fine; he just had to be careful.

Then it hit him, Dende wasn't the current guardian. Would Kami even let him use the time chamber? The old Namek would probably want to know why if he did… Would he accept the answer 'I want to be stronger.' Maybe, but it would still probably make him suspicious. If Kami tried hard enough would he be able to sense inside the time chamber from the other side?

Gohan shook his head and finished the rest of the equation in front of him. He had to use the time chamber and he was sure Kami would let him. As for the questions… he would just have to answer them broadly and hope Kami would trust him… And not tell Piccolo he was acting weird; a cunning, concerned Namek on his tail was the last thing he needed.

Piccolo was doing his usual meditation in the middle of nowhere. He had left capsule corp. not long after Gohan had come by, while he liked getting to know his people he was more of a loner and wished for some time alone in peace. However his mind wouldn't focus the way he wanted it to, he kept thinking about Gohan.

The kid seemed different since Namek, not completely but still… And the boy never did say what had happened on Namek when he held off Frieza. He had acted as if he didn't know what happened, which he usually did whenever he used 'that' power. This was different though when Gohan used that power it was always quick like a full on attack that never lasted longer than a minute.

When Gohan stood up to Frieza though he intended to do it, and hadn't just attacked recklessly. He seemed completely in control of the power he was using. Though he did pass out right after, like he always did after using his strange power… maybe the kid really didn't know what he did…

Piccolo took a deep breath trying to clear his mind. He would just add it the things he didn't understand about his young friend. Without any more information he wasn't going to get anywhere anyway. The green skinned alien took a few more deep breaths and tried to focus his mind once again.

The next day Gohan was sent to bed and began pack a bag in his room. He would need at least one change of clothes if he going into the time chamber so his mother wouldn't see his clothes torn up when he came back if she caught him… it probably wouldn't hurt to have a few more sets of clothes either. He was going to be there a few weeks.

The six year old stuff a few more pairs of clean underwear in his bag, and then looked around for anything else he might want. The young saiyan's eyes landed upon something he hadn't seen in years… well since he was a few years in the past about now. Beside his bed almost under it was his favorite purple dinosaur stuffed toy.

Gohan picked it up fondly; he hadn't ever had many toys since his mother always wanted him to study. He used to sleep with the purple dinosaur every night until he was kidnapped by Raditz and then trained by Piccolo. The boy hugged his toy to him, he had missed him.

"Shou." Gohan said quietly as he smiled and petted the toy. He had named the dinosaur after a hero he read about in a book, which his mother later told him mean to fly or soar. The boy bit his lip thinking but ended up stuffing the toy in his bag to take with him. In the future he may have been eleven but even then he was still a child even if he was rarely allowed to be so.

Having everything he needed Gohan laid down in his bed and listened for his mother to go to sleep. He covered up his daytime clothes with his blanket in case she looked in to check on him. It was about an hour later that he was sure his mother was a sleep. The six year old slipped out of bed smoothly without a sound and grabbed his bag.

The boy's black hair and dark blue outfit concealed him well in the dark night as he slid his window open quietly. He slipped out his widow without a sound and closed it behind him. His onyx eyes adjusted quickly to the dark night and he could see almost perfectly even though the only light came from the stars and crescent moon above him.

Gohan ran into the silent woods and stop in a small opening of the trees before jumping up into the air and shooting into the sky. The small boy flew through the night air with speed and power, he was going pretty fast because he lived a little far from Kami's lookout and needed to get back before his mom woke up. The backpack felt like nothing on his small shoulders despite the fact he packed it full.

He flew over the sea at a fair distance from Kame house and Master Roshi's island. After all if he was closer it was more likely they'd sense him and want to know what was going on, and he just couldn't risk that. Gohan slowed down when he spotted the long column that led up to Corin's tower and above that, Kami's lookout.

After getting close to the column Gohan shot up like a rocket. He was standing on the lookout in seconds, but no one was there, probably sleeping. The small boy walked toward the entrance of the lookout's courters. By the time he got to the yellow awning Mr. Popo was at the entrance looking completely awake.

Honestly Gohan was glad he had been sensed, he didn't want to wake anyone up but if he had gone into the time chamber without anyone knowing and something went wrong no one would know. Mr. Popo looked relieved it was him and not some enemy like Garlic Junior or something… that had happen last month, though luckily Gohan had managed to make it go mostly the same as last time.

"Gohan? What are you doing here so late?" Mr. Popo asked in his calming voice.

"I'm sorry it's late Mr. Popo." Gohan bowed slightly his manners taking over for a moment. "I needed to ask Kami's permission for something… I would have come in the day but I don't think my mom would approve." Gohan finished standing up from his bow. Mr. Popo didn't wish to wake the old guardian but… Gohan was a friend. Luckily Mr. Popo didn't need to make the choice.

"I see." Said the old voice of the Earth's guardian as he walked out of the shadowed inside. "What is it you need young Gohan?" asked the wise Namek. Gohan smile a little seeing Kami, he never had really seen him except for the Garlic Junior incident and then Piccolo had merged with him.

"I need to use the hyperbolic time chamber for special training." Gohan bowed to the Kami as he was asking a favor. "I was told time was slower in there, I would only need a few weeks and I can finish and get back to my mom before she even wakes up. Please?" Gohan asked. Kami and Mr. Popo were confused but the grounds keeper left the conversation to the guardian.

"Mmm, I see. I am willing to let you use the chamber, a few weeks would be fine but so you know if you spend more than two years inside you will be trapped forever." Kami paused as Gohan looked up at him no longer bowing.

"I'll remember." Gohan said and nodded. That was one thing he never forgot his whole time in the chamber.

"Very well, I grant you my permission, but I must ask, what is this 'special training' you wish to do?" Kami asked curious to why the boy had gone through so much trouble to train in secret. Gohan bit his bottom lip, he didn't want to lie but what could he say?

"Would you mind… if I don't tell you that? I… want it to be a surprise." Gohan said looking down shyly. It was as close to the truth he could say. It would be a surprise, for Cell. Kami watched him for a moment then nodded.

"I understand. I suppose you don't want me to tell anyone of this either?" Kami asked with a kind smile. Gohan smiled back sheepishly with his head tilted down. Kami shook his head in amusement.

"As you wish Gohan, but remember what I said and don't get lost in there or destroy the door. I'm sure you don't want to get stuck." Kami said before turning. "Mr. Popo is the time chamber stocked with food?" Kami asked the short black man who was pulling a dead leaf off one of his flowers nearby.

"Yes, Kami." Mr. Popo said standing up.

"Good. Thank you Mr. Popo, I will lead our young friend back to the chamber. You may go back to sleep." Kami stated already walking with Gohan following. Gohan stopped for a second and turned to Mr. Popo.

"Sorry for waking you." Gohan bowed again quickly before walking making a short run to catch up with the guardian's long strides compared to his short legs.

In Gohan's timeline 

The capsule corp. spaceship was moving steadily towards New Namek, though not quick enough for anyone on board. Krillen and Yamcha were doing some mental training against each other, Tien and Chiaotzu were in their shared room, Piccolo was in his own room trying to block everyone out to meditate, and Chichi was cooking to keep her mind off everything while Trunks took full advantage and was eating everything she made… though he was actually starting to feel full.

Bulma was hiding in her own room trying to get some peace away from everyone; they all had been stuck on the ship together for three months. Despite the upgraded ship New Namek was much further away than old Namek, so it was taking longer. Bulma sighed as she tinkered with the little project she had been working on to pass the time. '_At least were almost there._' She thought.

By her calculations they should arrive at New Namek in the next two days tops. Then the dragon ball hunt could begin.

With Gohan

Gohan stood in the time chamber and gazed out into the white nothingness. Technically he'd never been in there before though to him it felt like he had spent almost a year in there just a few months ago. This time though he was alone, and the silence felt deafening. Gohan shook his head and sighed, though the sigh was mostly to hear something, any sound to break up the nothingness around him.

"Well better get to work." Gohan announced to him, feeling better with the sound even if it was only the sound of his own voice. The six year old walked out to the white ground and didn't stumbled with the gravity increase, since this time he was expecting it and the practice with Vegeta helped too.

Gohan stopped and took a deep breath when he deemed himself far enough from where he'd be living to not destroy anything. He smiled feeling free and pushed his power out as hard as he could, pulling on the super saiyan power within him. The transformation was almost immediate and the golden glow surged around him like wildfire going up and then spreading out as the boy screamed grabbing the power and slowly gaining control over it.

Once the transformation was complete and Gohan had full control of the raging energy he looked down at his hand, flexing his fingers, trying to judge his power in his younger body now that he didn't have to hold back. After all that's one of the reasons he chose to train in there, no one could sense him on Earth… though he hoped Kami didn't sense that.

Shaking off the thought the six year old super saiyan jumped into the air throwing out a few kicks and punches to test out what he could do and start his training to control his super saiyan form. So far he could tell he wasn't nearly as strong as he'd been when he'd fought Cell even before his… hidden power was released. He supposed that was only right though after all his body was still very young.

Gohan paused in his thoughts… he was a six year old super saiyan! He laughed childishly in his excitement, and he attacks became faster as he channeled his excitement into his training. The little super saiyan smiled thinking this time he'd be strong enough.

Outside the time chamber Kami spun around to look at the door he had just lead a young boy through to stare in awe and even a bit of fear at what he felt. There was such power being released, but almost as soon as it came it was gone, no, not gone, controlled. He had never felt such power even from Goku. Kami stared at the door a moment more before he smiled and shook his head as he went back to bed. The boy was so much like his father though so different as well. He would look forward to seeing what the boy would become.

Gohan exited as he promised a few weeks later though it had been four weeks instead of two, a bit longer than he'd planned but it had been only about two hours on the outside so everyone was in bed and so no one saw him exit. If they had they would have been shocked, his clothes were torn up, and though he didn't seem any taller his hair had out grown his mother's super gel bowl cut and would have almost touched his shoulders, if it hadn't been held up in the golden power of his super saiyan form.

Despite being in his super saiyan form he was completely peaceful, his green eyes looking intense but somehow just as calm as his normal eyes. He had mastered his super saiyan form, though he still didn't think he was as powerful as he was when he fought Cell and couldn't transform to his super saiyan two form, it was to be expected after all he couldn't recreate years of training in a few weeks, even in the time chamber.

The six year old walked to the edge of Kami's lookout and looked up at the stars; he still had time, he would be strong enough when the time came... even if he had to use _that_ power. Gohan sighed almost breathing out his power as he released his super saiyan form and his golden hair fell turning black and laying just above his shoulders as his eye turned back to their normal dark color.

Even if he had enough control to keep the others from sensing him now he didn't want his mom freaking out and pulling his hair again. Not to mention she'd probably tell Bulma and she'd probably throw it in Vegeta's face the next time he pissed her off and that wouldn't go well. Gohan smirked at the thought of what Vegeta's face would look like hearing that, and he jumped off the edge of the look out his tail waving behind him. It had grown back in the chamber; he had fallen into his bed after a draining training session and when he woke up it was there.

He made it home much quicker than when he left to go to the look out. His energy had become far stronger than just a few hours earlier that night. The six year old stopped in a random clearing near his house and changed into his night clothes. Then silent as a mouse he slipped back through his window. Gohan sighed in relief as he sensed his mother's stable energy at a resting level in her room.

Placing his backpack on his bed he pulled out his precious toy dinosaur, Shou and put it on his bed before pulling out his dirty laundry and throwing it all in the hamper. Hopefully his mom would just think he was playing rough outside. Cause he couldn't really do much about the clothes but throw them away and his mom would definitely notice if so many of his clothes suddenly went missing.

Trying not to worry about it Gohan climbed into his bed and curled under his cover. No one would ever know it but at that moment a six year old boy hugging a purple dinosaur in his sleep was the strongest being on the planet, and possible the universe.

* * *

**AND CUT! **

** "Sometimes the greatest heroes are the ones you never knew about." By Unknown**

**To my wonderfull reviewers,**

** Gohandominates** : Thanks for reminding me of this, I really do love writing it :)

**FloatingCow** : Thanks so much for you review, and yes I thought the same, that Gohan's only 'friends' were all his dad's

expect Piccolo, but even Piccolo is still an adult... despite the fact he is only a few years older than Gohan. I think I'll have him visit Lime or something.

**Majin Ariana** :That so sweet! Thanks for reading, I'm glad you like it :D And I know what you mean BBC can do that to you mine was Doctor Who?

**To Everyone Thank you all for your support, it is why I continue writing so many stories.**


End file.
